


Nightscapes

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Vin has a visitor in the night.





	Nightscapes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

DISCLAIMER: All characters and events found in any and all fan fiction stories are fictitious, and any similarity to real persons, living or deceased is entirely coincidental and unintended by the author. The Magnificent Seven is a protected trademark. The characters of this series are used herein with no mean intent, or desire for remuneration.

**NIGHTSCAPES**

In the night it was always the same...

 

Vin stood, looking out the open window, to the mountains beyond, and felt the breeze touch his naked body. Through his hair, caressing his throat and neck, touching his chest as gently as the soft movement of his lover's fingers. 

 

And then... 

 

Ezra was there. Vin hadn't heard his entrance. He just knew. 

 

Always. 

 

He knew the scent of him. Subtle, masculine, unique. It filled his senses. No sound was needed. 

 

The burn began, slow, filling him. 

 

Just because Ezra was near. 

 

Always. 

 

Vin smile secret, sure... 

 

And Ezra's movement unseen... 

 

...coming closer and closer. Moving with silent grace. Vin felt him, and felt the completeness Ezra brought with his presence. 

 

Always. 

 

The hair eased away from his neck and the warmth of Ezra's breath and the light caress of lips moved against his skin. 

 

Pleasure prominent. Intense tremors danced down Vin's spine. Flesh rose in anticipation. His mouth opened in a silent moan. 

 

Ezra's kiss lowered to Vin's shoulder. Fingers teasing down his sides. His breath caught and Ezra laughed low, seemingly pleased. 

 

Arms encircled Vin and he leaned back into the strength of Ezra's naked chest. He still had on his jeans, though. 

 

Vin could feel the roughness of the fabric against his skin. Even that touch was sensual. 

 

Words whispered. Each breath flaming the embers deep inside. 

 

_"You are...beautiful. You belong with me...always..."_

 

The smile returned to Vin's lips. He turned in Ezra's arms. 

 

Vin stared into his eyes and felt the driving passion in their green depths. The iris's growing blacker as Ezra's passion flared. 

 

Lips opened and came closer, tongue darting out to taste... 

 

...pressing hard on Vin's. Demanding entrance. Igniting, burning deep, burning bright. 

 

Always like this. 

 

Ezra's lips left Vin's mouth, tracing a path of silken heat to his throat. Tasting the length of it, fanning the flames. 

 

His hands continued the slow sensual strokes on Vin's body, barely grazing the skin. Vin could see his hands in the waning light. 

 

Masculine hands. Broad, strong and yet so gentle on his body. 

 

Hands that touched with an exciting, unfaltering confidence. Leaving pleasure with every stroke of fingers. 

 

Always. 

 

Vin closed his eyes as sensations surrounded him, engulfing him. 

 

The sunset, the breeze...it was so much cooler against his naked body. Unerringly sensual in its caress. 

 

His body was hot, but the air... 

 

...it touched him, cool where Ezra lips had left a gossamer sheen. 

 

Fire and ice. 

 

Always. 

 

Ezra's lips went lower. 

 

And where his lips touched Vin, he burned. 

 

And the cool air followed with a sensuality all its own. 

 

And still Ezra's lips lowered. 

 

Vin's hands tangled in silken strands, his breath quickened, and caught, and quickened again. The blaze swallowing him. 

 

Like always. 

 

Vin cried out. Again and Again. And slowly he sank... 

 

Into his arms. Whispering his name... 

 

 

"Ezra."

 

 

*******

 

Vin's eyes opened. The moon was bright in the sky, throwing shadows through the room. 

 

He reached out and touched Ezra's face, stroking the familiar contours of his cheek. He pressed his lips against Ezra's, tasting himself and Ezra's own unique essence. 

 

Vin groaned softly, and moved lower, kissing Ezra's throat, just teasing it with the barest brush of his teeth. 

 

It was incredibly to touch him. 

 

And then Vin was in his arms, barely aware that they moved. Then they were sinking once again, down... 

 

...deep, deep down into the fur before the fireplace. 

 

Vin touched Ezra, again and again. 

 

Knowing the living warmth and fire of him. Feeling the ripple of muscle in his chest. Feeling his hands. Feeling the pulse of his body. 

 

Feeling...him. 

 

It was so good. Life, feeling, sensation, all were so wonderfully vivid. 

 

In the shadows, Ezra rose above him for a moment. 

 

Once again, Vin found that even sound could be scintillating, as the quick rasp of a zipper tore against the silence of the darkened night. 

 

Vin stretched out his arms. 

 

Ezra came down silently, gracefully. Bracing himself above, as Vin cried out softly, wanting him so badly. 

 

He felt the cool slick of fingers enter and stretch, tease, soothe and... 

 

...and then Ezra was entering him... 

 

The rug touched Vin's back. The play of soft fur and hard floor adding greater detail to the moment. His hands splayed over Ezra's chest, feeling the rigor and warmth of muscle. 

 

In the near darkness, Vin could see Ezra's eyes, nearly pure black now, all sizzle and passion. 

 

Slow movement. Sure, strong, the pace quickening. Each stroke faster, the rhythm growing. The ache growing. 

 

Touching him...inside and out. 

 

Always. 

 

Drowning in his eyes, Vin watched Ezra's face. Saw the tension mount and then was scalded by his smile. 

 

A hand reached between them, stroking. 

 

Vin quivered and then combusted. 

 

Clinging to Ezra's arms for support, he flew. 

 

Lips touched his again. Took them hungrily, passionately. And Ezra's body arched and pounded harder, harder and then stopped. 

 

Holding still while shudders worked through him and down into Vin. 

 

Making time stop for them. 

 

As always. 

 

Ezra's arms eased, and he whispered something erotic in Vin's ear. 

 

Vin laughed and Ezra fell by his side. To lay there a second before sweeping him into his arms. His kiss brushing against Vin's forehead. 

 

Silently, Vin curled around the strong body, anchoring himself across Ezra. He wasn't going to leave. Not tonight. 

 

Vin lazily drew his fingers across Ezra's damp chest. A wonderful calm stole over him. 

 

Drowsy... 

 

Warm... 

 

Sated... 

 

...his eyes slowly closed... 

 

*******

 

Vin woke with a start, swallowing a scream. He strained against the darkness. If only he could see his lover's face, he would be all right. 

 

With a gasp, he turned on the bedside lamp, his gaze immediately going to the place beside him in the bed. 

 

Empty. 

 

He sighed and laid his head back down, willing his heart to return to a normal rhythm. The fear slowly replaced by an overwhelming sense of loss. 

 

Ezra's vow of protection had come at a price Vin's heart wouldn't ever accept. 

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes and ran a hand across the empty pillow. Wrapped in despair, he turned the light off. 

 

He was alone again. 

 

Always. 

 

~end~


End file.
